1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a display manufacturing method and a photo alignment process.
2. Related Art
With the progress of technologies, the flat display apparatus has been widely applied to various fields. Especially, the liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatus, with advantages of compactness, low power consumption and non-radiation, has gradually taken the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) display apparatuses and has been applied to various kinds of electronic products, such a mobile phone, a portable multi-media apparatus, a notebook computer, a TV, a screen, etc.
For achieving the purpose of wide viewing angle, the manufacturer of LCD apparatuses introduces the photo alignment process to control the orientation of liquid crystal molecules, and thereby the optical performance and yield of the LCD apparatus can be enhanced. In the photo alignment process, an ultraviolet source is used to illuminate a polymer thin film (alignment film) of a substrate so that the polymer structure of the thin film's surface can generate uneven photopolymerization, photoisomerization or photocleavage, which will induce the chemical structure of the thin film's surface into a specific orientation. Thereby, the liquid crystal molecules can be arranged for achieving the photo alignment. The photo alignment light source system (also called a polarization exposure optical system) used in the photo alignment process takes the largest part of the cost among the all apparatuses. However, in the conventional art, the exposure operation is implemented by an exposure apparatus (can have one or more ultraviolet lamps) in cooperation with only one substrate stage (carrying a glass substrate) as the photo alignment light source system. Therefore, the photo alignment process squanders the tact time on the non-exposure operation, such as exchanging the substrate, aligning the substrate or adjusting the exposure angle of the substrate, so that the exposure apparatus is not used effectively and sufficiently. Hence, for increasing the production capacity, it is required to add more photo alignment light source systems and installation room in the factory building, but thus the cost of the production line and products will be increased a lot, and therefore the competitiveness of the product will be decreased.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a display manufacturing method and a photo alignment process wherein the display manufacturing method can be used effectively for decreasing the tact time of the photo alignment process, and thereby the equipment cost can be decreased and the product's competitiveness can be increased.